reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
The Wheel
The Wheel is the first epilogue mission in Red Dead Redemption 2. It is the first mission that the player plays as John Marston. Mission overview Several years after fleeing Dutch and the gang, John, Abigail and Jack look for work in the town of Strawberry. Story Upon arrival in town John, using the alias “Jim Milton,” makes inquiries at Coopers General Store and agrees to deliver a wagonload of supplies to Pronghorn Ranch. Meanwhile, Abigail finds a job cleaning the local doctor’s surgery room. After John finishes the delivery, he asks for a job at the ranch from foreman Tom Dickens, who initially declines and informs John that the operation’s owner, David Geddes, prefers unmarried ranch hands. Two Laramie Gang members then arrive and steal the wagon. Demonstrating his abilities, John rides them down, deftly takes back the wagon, and returns it to the ranch. An impressed but ever-wary Dickens begrudgingly agrees to give John and his family a chance and to put in a word for them with Geddes. Gold Medal Objectives * Reach Pronghorn Ranch without dropping any supplies. * Reclaim the wagon within 1 minute. Video walkthrough File:Red_Dead_Redemption_2_-_Mission_87_-_The_Wheel_Gold_Medal File:RDR2 PC - Mission 84 - The Wheel Replay & Gold Medal Trivia * The mission’s title is a reference to the Rota Fortunae (“Wheel of Fortune”), which in ancient and medieval philosophy served as a symbol of the mercurial nature of Fate. Many traditional tales of King Arthur such as Thomas Malory's famous Le Morte d'Arthur ("The Death of Arthur") also used the concept of the Wheel in such a way, with some stories and works of art making direct links between the Wheel and the Round Table of Arthur’s Knights. ** A common interpretation of Malory's usage of the Rota Fortunae in "The Death of Arthur" in particular is that the Wheel symbolizes the concept that even the greatest of human beings have flaws and make mistakes on their journeys toward their various fates. Thus, a man could be far from the ideal model of morality and yet still ultimately redeem himself and achieve his destiny of being a good knight or king. * At the start of the mission, Jack rides in the back of a wagon (perhaps intended as a symbolic “cart”) when he has a conversation with his parents about the stories of King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table. His father John later gives Jack the alias “Lancelot,” which is traditionally the name of King Arthur’s bravest and greatest knight. For centuries Lancelot has represented a key figure in biblical motifs associated with Arthurian legends. One of the first and most influential stories to feature Lancelot as a protagonist was the twelfth-century epic poem Lancelot, the Knight of the Cart, in which the hero's quest to save Guinevere has been compared by literary critics to Christ's quest to redeem the human soul. * John Marston first uses the alias "Jim Milton" in this mission. The name may be a reference to English poet John Milton, whose epic poem Paradise Lost describes the fall of man and shares many themes with the Redemption games. Paradise Lost notably was originally intended to follow the legends of King Arthur before the author decided to make the poem directly biblical. Navigation de:Das Rad Category:Redemption II Missions